thebiblemanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Six Lies of the Fibbler
The Six Lies of the Fibbler is the third Bibleman episode and is part of 'The Bibleman Show' section of the canon. The main villain was the Fibbler and he wanted to break up the youth group. Ashley's Cause of Fault Ashley was the one who was influenced into lying by the Fibbler. She was late for practice and would try lying to get out of trouble. When the group knew she was lying, instead of telling them the truth, she tried covering it with a new lie. The Fibbler scared her into lying by making them think they would be mad at her. Eventually, he encouraged her with 1 John 1:9, "But if we confess our sins, he will forgive our sins. We can trust God. He does what is right. He will make us clean from all the wrongs we have done." Summary The Fibbler made a fiendish plan to break up the group. He starts with Ashley. She's been late to practice for a while and lies so they don't get mad at her. Her continued lying is just making them irritated. Bibleman comes by to check on them. He talks to them, but he senses something sinister. Ryan wanted to make it up to Ashley for being so mean. He asked her to help him. He needed Ashley to bring half of the music for the performance later that night. During the intermission, the audio technician needs the music for the next song. Ashley forgot. The Fibbler, who is in the room but cannot be seen by the others, pressures her into saying that Ryan has the music. The congregation is dismissed and the Fibbler walks out onto the stage. Still unable to be seen. Also, Bibleman is talking to some of the people at the church and sees the Fibbler. He races out and battles the evil villain. He is about to beat him when Nikki comes to tell her that Ashley quit the group. Back at Eagle Gate, Bibleman does some computer referencing and he confirms what he was battling. He thanks the Lord for He is the cause of all victory. Ashley isn't going to come back to the group so she goes to a park and sulks. She sits on a bench and Bibleman comes to comfort her. He helps her figure out why she was lying. She was embarrassed for not being responsible. He also tells her that her friends will forgive her because they love her. She gets up and heads to the church. The group is practicing when she walks and secretly, Fibbler is watching outside. She apologizes and blocks the Fibbler out. Bibleman confronts the Fibbler and they battle. Bibleman immediatly takes the upper hand by quoting scripture that weakens the Fibbler. The Fibbler is so angry, he doesn't focus and hits himself with his own sword. This action destroys himself. Songs * Biblevision * The Fruit of God's Love * Hope for Me * Forgive One Another Category:Episodes